The Hate game
by Braxenimos
Summary: Sam and Freddie end up in another "I hate you more!" sort of argument that seems to quickly turn opposite on them.


**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Everything was as normal. Sun was high in the sky just as it promised to be every day. The ground was wet, but quickly drying, due to the heavy rain that struck just an hour earlier before letting the sun shine through once again. The same building sat in the same place holding within it the same apartment that the trio, consisting of a blonde and two brunettes, were currently relaxing in. Their day winding down as they just sort of hung about in the living room. Yep, more of the same.<p>

The floor welcomed it's usual brunette, and quite petite, friend as she sat down just before the couch and watched television. The channels flicked back and forth from random shows consisting largely of things neither of the two people on the couch cared much for. This, yet again, being their usual routine forced the attention of the couch dwellers on each other.

The blonde with the big golden curls and snarky attitude whipped her head around first causing her to be facing forward. The two were already sitting in the direction of each other, legs lifted onto the couch, so facing towards one another was far more comfortable than looking to the side in the first place. Some would say they had sat like that on purpose.

But it would certainly not be either of them.

Freddie quickly turned in his forward direction after noticing Sam's head snap. His arms crossing and eyes narrowing he was quickly sure to be the first one to speak up for once. "And what is it now, _demon?_"

His obvious challenge towards the blonde headed 'demon' was certainly not going unnoticed as Sam quickly adopted her signature smirk and searched for her, most assuredly evil, comeback.

Seeing as though this was normal for her, for them, it came easy. "Just wondering how someone so," she paused with a disgusted look on her face before letting out a breath of air as she said her next word. "_vile_ looking as you could possibly think he had a lasting chance with someone so beautiful." Feeling victorious she sat back consuming the two inches she had left between her and the arm of the couch baring a huge grin.

"Vile, huh? Too bad that's actually how looking at you makes me feel most of the time." He reached for his own grin before continuing. "Thanks for finally noticing, _Samantha_."

Sam's grin dropped immediately. "I hate you right now."

"Don't you always hate me?" Freddie quickly added.

"Well, duh. But more so right now." She snickered and looked down at the brunette staring intently at the television and then back to Freddie. "It would help if you didn't have that thing you call a face on your head."

"Hey don't think you're so amazing to look at either, princess." He faked a quick thought filled expression and added his next insult to the mix. "Hmm, maybe I should drop the princess bit and just go with _the frog_."

It was definitely on now, as was made evident in the curly blondes face as she sat up again trying to show that she now meant business. No one was going to get one over on Miss Puckett. Especially not this dork. Sam chose to believe that her anger and determination were so powerful that they caused the birds on the window sill to fly off into the sky. Her evil grin was filled to the 'full' meter as she stared down her opponent.

"Fredsauce, you should probably go ahead and run to mommy so she can grab the first aid kit. You're about to need it." Well that sounded completely sincere. But that's only because it was. No big deal.

Freddie wasn't backing down now. He was completely used to this behavior by now and was determined to win one of these days. Even if it cost him his life at least he knew he would die happy. "God, you're a violent bully, Puckett." He chose to stick with an old one, mostly because he loved the way 'Puckett' rolled off his tongue.

Sam would stick with the insults. For now. She liked this game. Mostly because it involved less effort than actually injuring him. "Mama's boy."

Freddie's eyes narrowed further. "Pig."

Sam scooted closer. "Nub."

Freddie scooted closer. "Revolting slu-" He caught himself before he wounded the third member of their party's innocent ears.

The tension scooted closer to the point of indestructibility. Their red faces grew a darker shade. The girl on the floor giggled. Grunts of anger were heard. And the birds remained unseen.

"You make me sick." The blonde added with a twinge of hate in her voice. Her face protruding forwards.

Freddie pushed his face forward as well, if only to match Sam in aggressiveness. He still failed. "You _are_ sick."

Sam tilted her head and attempted to narrow her eyes further. But it went unnoticed because that was quite impossible. "That was a cheesy comeback, dork."

"Your insults are still the same, learn some new material." Freddie's smile widened feeling like he had finally struck a worthy retort.

The two pushed their heads closer at the same time, now only a mere 4 or so inches from each others faces. Sam was admittedly at a loss for words for a moment, but only for a moment before she settled on her next attack. "Your shirt is so tight I might die of laughter."

"Your clothes are so revealing that I'm starting to think your secretly a beautiful hooker." Freddie had once again thought high of himself.

That did it. The tension had finally hit that point. This conversation/argument/contest was quickly turning into something else. The red in their faces was quite possibly not from anger but from becoming all flustered. Even the long haired brunette not one foot away took notice. The window revealed that the birds shared the rest of the worlds surprise as they cautiously returned.

Sam bit her lip as her eyes flicked around Freddie's chest. "Your muscles are getting so big that I'm afraid they might rip your clothes off."

Freddie was already ready to respond. "Your eyes are so pretty that they're eating my soul. You, demon."

"You're so handsome that I think I'm going to barf." Sam tried feigning a gag.

"You're so beautiful that I barfed an hour ago."

The two beings breaths that huddled a few inches from each other were excessively heavy as their owners got lost in each others eyes.

The blonde went first. "I friggin' hate you so much."

Then the brunette. "God, do I hate you too."

Although it really didn't seem like they meant to say hate. This was made more obvious by the way their faces slowly drifted towards each other as they repeated their hatred for each other. This seemed to go on forever as nothing else seemed to matter at this point in time. All that mattered was all of the sexual tension they had built up over time. All 12 hours of that time.

A small female voice cleared its throat next to them and they quickly looked towards where they knew their third member was now standing. Her arms were crossed, long brown hair reaching just under her shoulders, her face was pulled into an angry expression. Of course this was the cutest sight to Sam and Freddie, just as it was to anyone when a seven year old girl took on this stance.

Her hard blue eyes, reminiscent of Sam's, maneuvered toward her father. "Do you guys have to play the 'I hate you more!' game right now, daddy?"

Haley stood her ground, trying her hardest to keep her stern expression on her parents as they smiled at the cute little bundle of joy that she was. She took mental notes of the way her mom giggled at her dad.

Sam chose to speak first. Her own pouty face forming. "Yeah daddy, do we?"

Little Haley lost her conviction and dropped her current expression for a more hurt one. "Hey, don't laugh at me you guys!" She was definitely an expert as a tear began to run down from her right eye. "All I wanted to do was watch the star wars cartoon thingy." They had just gotten a full dose of Sam's expertise at trickery and Freddie's nerdiness all in a few seconds.

Freddie quickly gave in and wrapped his arm around his daughter, pulling her close and kissing her on the cheek. "Aww, we're sorry sweetie. Don't cry, we'll be quiet now I promise."

"But that's what you always say!"

"Sammie, we'll be quiet now _wont we?_"

Sam nodded and smiled genuinely at her family, noticing how quickly Haley had dropped her sad face and reacquired her happy care free one. She watched with love in her eyes as her husband comforted their daughter. She sat back and basked in her happiness, thankful that they could make something so wonderful. Something so beautiful. Something so perfect. She smiled inwardly as she thought of how different her and Freddie were. How imperfect their relationship had started out. But mostly she smiled towards the things that people had said about them. That they would never work out . That they would never fit. People couldn't seem to fathom it. They were beings from different worlds, almost. How could these two ever have come together and fit nicely? They couldn't and every one had seen that but them.

But how could those people have been right when the geek and the freak had made perfection in the form a little girl named Haley. Maybe this means the universe was now broken. Oh well, at least Sam would die happy too.

Samantha Benson chose now to hear the chirping just outside the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed?<strong>


End file.
